This invention relates generally to a container, and more particularly pertains to a one-piece blank formed book wrap that structurally produces partially opened fully protective end cells for the book enclosed therein.
Numerous styles of book wraps have become available in the art, and more particularly these prior art book wraps are designed to furnish various types of protective cells around the periphery, namely, the spline, lips, and upper and lower ends of the book so as to protect these portions that are normally prone to sustain damage, but more specifically, the prior art type of wraps have included end cells having upper and lower enclosed ends predominantly. Usually these style of book wraps not only incorporate reentry means for shaping the design of the cell, but also include overlying flaps that form complete closure to the end cell itself. Such convenience in book wraps is desirable when one prefers a deluxe style of wrap that utilizes a much greater quantity of paperboard in the formation, and such package for books are shown in the prior art U.S. patents, to Boitel, U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 25,856; 3,289,824; and 3,325,964. As can be seen, the end cushions for these style of prior art paperboard containers are formed from a variety of inner flaps that are hinged together to provide the structural arrangement for an end cell, and then require the disposition of an outer series of panels that form closure to the shown packages.
Of more recent origin are the variety of angled cushioned shipping folders as invented by Carpenter, and as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,722,668, 3,768,721, and 3,792,811. These particular folders utilize internally arranged flaps or panels that provide interior structure supports about which outer panels or flaps may be secured, also for providing closed formation for their reinforced end cells.
Similar type end closures for cartons are disclosed in the various United States patents that have issued to Rous, and which are equivalent to the structure of the aforesaid Carpenter patents, generally disclosing internal flap structure that is foldably interconnected and then covered by an outer flap to form a closed end cell at either end of the book carton. This is shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,722,783; Re. 28,460; and 3,986,608.
What is important to note in these aforesaid prior art patents is that the internal structure of flaps and panels that form initially the end cells for their cartons are not capable in and of themselves to function independently as a protective feature of the enclosed books without cooperating with an outer covering of various panels or flaps, as shown in most of these patents, and therefore, by necessity, are constructed in the formation of closed end cells to enhance protection of articles particularly at their upper and lower ends. The current invention, to the contrary, forms protective end cells, albeit open end cells, from a single pair of arranged flaps, at either end of the container, and therein furnish the all necessary structural reinforcement and protective covering at these locations for preventing damage to the ends of the contained book. Any, by necessity, containers formed in this manner utilize less material in the formation of their protective end cells than those that are formed having structure that provides full end cell closure.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide an open end cell container at either of its ends for protecting books or other articles.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container for a book or other article and which incorporates partially opened protective cells at either of its ends, and which cells may be either arranged opened to the same or opposite sides of the container.
Another object of this invention is to provide a jointed container and which is formed from a minimum of folds in furnishing a full overlap for a book or other article contained therein.
A further object is to provide a jointed container that can accommodate objects such as books of equivalent length and width and having a small variable change in thickness.
Another variation upon this invention is the formation of a container for books and which incorporates partially opened end cells at either of its ends, and which is joined together at approximately the location of the midpoint of any article contained therein.
A further object of this invention is to provide an integral blank for an article container which is formed from a minimum of paperboard material and enclosed by a single glue or tape joint.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of its preferred embodiment in view of its drawings.